


Adrenaline Rush

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kissing, Like I'm sorry these boys are too adorable for words, M/M, Roller Coasters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil is a lil shit but Roman loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: On a double date out at a theme park, Virgil asks Roman to ride a roller coaster with him. There's just one problem...Roman is TERRIFIED of roller coasters.





	Adrenaline Rush

You’d think it would be Virgil.

Roman stared at the massive, looming metal structure before them, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly he was certain that everyone in line could hear it. He glanced over at his boyfriend, trying to read his face for a hint of fear, even the tiniest bit of apprehension, but he saw nothing but excitement in those dark brown eyes. 

Roman groaned internally. 

You’d  _really_  think it would be Virgil. 

You’d think that the anxiety ridden emo would be  _terrified_  of roller coasters. The height, the speed, the sudden lurching of the carts, the many  _many_  things that could go wrong….Roman gulped. He’d assumed that going to the theme park with the others would entail valiantly staying behind to keep his boyfriend company while Patton and Logan rode the scarier rides. But after riding a few rides all together (rides that  _didn’t_  make Roman sick just to think about), they approached the first big roller coaster of the park and Patton immediately squealed and ran past it, dragging Logan by the hand to the petting zoo that was just beyond it. Roman made to follow them, but Virgil stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Patton’ll be keeping Logan hostage there for at least half an hour. Wanna ride this one with me?” 

Roman peered up at the coaster uneasily. It didn’t go upside down, thankfully, but it  _was_ extremely high…and extremely fast. 

“Are…you sure you wanna ride this one, Virge? It looks kinda intense…” 

Virgil had only shrugged. 

“It isn’t that bad. It’s a short one, and there’s only two big drops, see?” 

“One is too many if you ask me,” Roman had muttered to himself, but Virgil had heard him anyway. 

“Roman are you…are you scared of roller coasters?” 

“What?  _No_ …” Roman protested, but Virgil just smirked. 

“Okay then, so ride this one with me.” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I…I don’t feel like it.” 

Virgil laughed, and Roman pouted, folding his arms. 

“ _Pleeeaaaase,_ Ro? They’re not as much fun alone.” 

Roman looked to his boyfriend and sighed. Virgil was giving him the  _look,_  with the wide puppy dog eyes and soft, gentle smile. There was no resisting him when he pulled out that look. 

“Fine,” he agreed, and Virgil grinned excitedly, taking his hand and pulling him into line. 

Now though, as they were about to board, Roman was having misgivings. He swallowed, trying to dispel the nerves in his stomach, but it was no use. He was a wreck. Suddenly, he felt a hand in his, and he turned to see Virgil smiling at him. 

“It’ll be ok,” he reassured him. “I’ve ridden tons of roller coasters, and I’m still here, aren’t I?” 

Roman chuckled nervously. 

“I’m surprised, honestly. I didn’t peg you for an adrenaline seeker.” 

Virgil laughed. 

“Yeah, I can see how you’d think that.” He shrugged as the gates opened and they sat down in their cart, an attendant pulling the protective bar over their laps. “I guess…there’s something freeing about it? To feel a rush with no strings attached…to feel like flying without the fear of falling…” Virgil shrugged again and a blush tinged his cheeks as he spoke. “I dunno, they’re fun.”

Roman almost smiled at how cute his boyfriend looked, but then the cart started moving, and he froze, gripping the safety bar so tightly his knuckles turned white. As the carts started climbing up the first incline, Virgil’s hand covered Roman’s, and gave a reassuring squeeze. Roman shifted his own hand so that he was clutching Virgil’s instead of the safety bar. 

“Don’t let go,” he whispered, unsure if Virgil could hear him, but then he felt another squeeze. 

“I won’t,” his boyfriend promised, and then the cart crested the hill. 

Roman squeezed his eyes shut as they fell, his heart dropping into his stomach and his stomach jumping into his mouth. Wind whipped against his face, rushing in his ears and flying through his hair. He felt the cart dip, rise, and turn, but he refused to open his eyes. He heard a scream, and wondered if it was from him. He didn’t know anymore. He didn’t know anything anymore except for the wind in his face, the pounding in his chest, and Virgil’s hand in his. 

Then, all of a sudden, it was over. 

The carts slowed, the bar raised from their laps, and Virgil was pulling him up. Roman opened his eyes and blinked, Virgil’s face slowly coming into focus. His hair was thrown in a million different directions, and his cheeks were flushed. Roman had to admit he looked adorable. 

“-wasn’t so bad, was it?” Virgil was saying, and Roman gulped, trying to shake his head, trying to talk, trying to do  _anything_  but his body wouldn’t respond to his brain’s signals anymore. 

Somehow, they managed to end up back on the main path, and Roman’s head finally began to clear, he stared at Virgil who was smirking up at him

“Your hair looks ridiculous.” 

“S-so, so does yours,” he managed to choke out, and Virgil laughed again, running his hands through his deep purple bangs. 

“Ah, well. Beauty’s the price we pay for thrills I guess.”

Roman stared at him for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find words to say, but he was convinced that the coaster had snatched his voice away. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Coaster got your tongue?” he teased. Roman’s silence was more than enough for an answer. “Well I might just have a cure for that.”

He reached up and pulled Roman down into a kiss, and for the second time that day, Roman’s heartbeat filled his ears and his cheeks flushed pink. He kissed him back, his mouth  _finally_  responding to his brain, and he felt more than heard Virgil’s laugh as the rest of the world slipped away, leaving only the two of them. 

They finally broke apart, and Virgil’s lips twisted into a smirk. 

“All better?” he asked, and Roman grinned. 

“If I kiss you again, will you promise to never drag me onto another roller coaster as long as I live?” 

Virgil laughed, and pulled Roman close once more. 

“Deal,” he said before closing what little gap remained between them. Roman grinned as he lost himself in the kiss. 

Now this kind of adrenaline rush, he could get used to.


End file.
